


Isn't It Lovely (All Alone)?

by DiscordsMuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, This Is Sad, Vaginal Fingering, emo mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordsMuse/pseuds/DiscordsMuse
Summary: Lily Evans will never love him.Remus Lupin will never love you.You make do with each other.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 136





	Isn't It Lovely (All Alone)?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am, it's not at all edited and I'm terribly sorry

The closet was dark, it always had to be. In the darkness he couldn’t see that the hair he grasped was the wrong color. As willing lips closed around his cock and muffled moans sent vibrations up his body he could pretend they were  _ hers _ . His eyes were closed, chin tilted to the ceiling as he imagined the Gryffindor woman he craved was the one between his legs. The fine strands he pulled to make the woman below him tremble and cry around him, the noises that he brought forth from the next best thing.

In the darkness he couldn’t see the green of the robes you wore and he could pretend they were red instead. Your body was warm, wanting, and when he pulled your lips away from him he spun you to press your chest against the cold wall. You could never face one another, it ruined the ruse you both so desperately required. This way he could continue, thin fingers splayed across the plane of your stomach as the other sought lower Your skirt was already hiked up to your hips and his fingers slid past the familiar band of your underthings to rub tight circles over your clit. 

Your cries were muffled into the back of your hand, trying to stay quiet despite the charm on the cupboard door. The secret meetings between you had started out awkward, but Severus had always been a quick study. He could make you sing now, broken noises that he imagined Lily would make. Your body was similar enough to hers, and when you whimpered out a name that wasn’t his he extended you the same grace you did him as he groaned her name against your hair. You begged for him in a voice quiet enough to mistake for another’s, hips pressing back against his in a desperate attempt for contact.

“No.” The stern nature of his voice brought a keening cry from your throat, his fingers slipping down to press into your body. He wanted this, but first wanted to hear you come undone. He wanted to be the only anchor as  _ he _ brought  Lily you to completion. Your knees shook, and his hips pressed harder to hold you up against the wall. The firm line of his cock against your bottom was the only clue that he wanted this as well, other than the quickened breathing that drifted over your shoulder. Within you, his fingers curled just as his thumb pressed to your clit and tore an orgasm from your body. The hand on your stomach moved to your throat, pulling you against his taller body.

“What do you want?” His fingers were removed from you when your answer didn’t come quickly enough, and you whined. He had to have control over something, and he took it here. You were more than willing to hand control over to him; Severus decided how these meetings would go.

“You,  _ please _ .” If he shut his eyes, you almost sounded right.

He flipped up the skirt and hooked fingers in your underwear to tug them down and allow them to crumple uselessly to the ground. Your hips canted back, and he released your neck so you could again brace your body against the cold stone wall. Finding the right angle, he pressed himself against your entrance. Dragging the tip over you, he used your slick to press inside and brought another whimper from your lips. This wasn’t your first time, but you were desperate for this, and he could tell. How quickly you both caved to animalistic nature.

Severus had to take a moment, mouth pressed to the juncture of your neck and shoulder. You were so hot, so tight, and when he finally pulled back and thrust back in he found his teeth digging into your skin. The reaction it brought from you was another needy noise, fingernails scratching against the stone. He knew you wouldn’t reach for him, wouldn’t risk the feeling of his hair against your skin or the lack of scars lacing his skin. He wasn’t Lupin, just like you weren’t Lily.

Hands found your hips, pulling them to his fiercely and setting a pace that rewarded him with noises each time his pelvis hit yours. One hand returned to the front of your body, settling at the crux of your thighs and continuing to press insistent circles against you once again. How many times had you done this now? Illicit meetings in closets and cupboards, between classes and on breaks when neither of you wanted to return home; crying names that didn’t belong to either. His fingers dug into your hip, a bruising grip as he cursed into your skin.

The closet became silent except for the sound of skin on skin and the desperate, needy noises coming from both of you. Severus sought his end, feeling another orgasm flow through your body below as you tightened around him. He cursed again, fingernails digging into your skin and before either of you truly realized what was happening there came the gasps of-

“Remus-”

“Lily-”

Then naught but the quiet sounds of your breath filling the space. He was always the first to pull away, fixing his pants and robes and leaving you to charm away the evidence and risk of these meetings. Your skirt was smoothed back down, smallclothes pulled back up and hair brushed through with your fingernails. When the pair of you were certain no evidence remained, the silencing charm was removed and Severus opened the door for you. Polite, regardless of the circumstance. 

“Be seeing you,” You said in the wrong voice, smiling with the wrong lips that he never brought himself to kiss. A call of your name drew your attention away, and with a short wave you were gone and he was as he would always be. 

_ Alone _


End file.
